Akabane Ada Tiga? Tapi Bercanda!
by N and S and F
Summary: Sekuel (yang saya harap ditunggu-tunggu pembaca) dari Akabane Ada Tiga. Jadi, Gakushuu sekarang punya tiga Karma... atau tidak juga? Karma punya rencana?


Kloning? Multiplikasi diri? Plis deh, sekalipun kisah ini berlokasi di sekolah yang punya sesosok gurita sebagai tokoh edukasi yang murid-muridnya harus habisi dan salah satu murid tersebut benar-benar adalah AI, kloning manusia yang baik dan benar sekarang masih hanya mimpi.

Kembar asli? _Well_ , kalau itu sih lain lagi.

Karma melemparkan pandang ke sisi, tempat kedua saudara kembarnya tengah asyik sendiri-sendiri; Kumara dengan kemejanya tersetrika rapi dan punggung tidak menyentuh kursi membaca sebuah buku nonfiksi yang tebalnya nyaris sepuluh senti, Kamara menyenandungkan sebuah melodi sambil membuat sebuah—wow, _amigurumi_.

Oh, notifikasi.

Fokus Karma beralih ke laptop yang dari tadi ia maini.

 **AsanoGakushuu:** _Jadi? Apa kedua 'kembaran'mu itu masih di sini?_

 **AkabaneKARMA:** _Ya, Gakugaku, mereka masih ada dan tampaknya nyaman saja di sini, seolah-olah mereka memang kembaranku asli._

"Karma- _nii_ , tawamu menggelisahkan sekali."

"Asano- _kun_ masih belum sadar ia dikibuli?"

Bertumbuklah tiga pasang mata merkuri. Seringai Karma melebar sampai ke pipi, membuat Kamara tertawa kecil mengasihani si pemuda yang saudara kembarnya taksiri dan Kumara menghela nafas sebelum mengomentari;

"Dasar Karma- _nii_ , modus saja pakai manipulasi."

 **OXDXC**

 **Akabane Ada Tiga?—Tapi Bercanda! by Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, OOC,** _ **absurdity**_ **, etcetera**

 **OXDXC**

Ya, saudara-saudara. Akabane Karma **tidak** benar-benar jadi tiga setelah diceburkan Gakushuu ke sungai di sekolah mereka. Itu semua hanya ide gila si setan merah yang sudah _desperate_ nyaris tiga tahun lamanya suka pada seorang Asano Gakushuu yang super gak peka. Padahal Karma, yang kena sambit dewa cinta saat baru lulus SD dan tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Gakushuu yang sedang mendaftar ke Kunugigaoka, sudah selalu berusaha agar Gakushuu memperhatikannya.

Dari saingan nilai ujian masuk sekolah, rebutan bangku pada hari pertama, pura-pura ketukar sepatu dan kemeja habis pelajaran olahraga (kemudian ketahuan, karena sepatu dan kemeja mereka jelas-jelas berlabel nama) hingga rentetan kejahilan yang membuat nama Karma dikenal luas sebagai _anak nakal_... tapi teteup saja, Gakushuu gak sadar-sadar juga. Minimal kan harusnya dia jadi kesal ditindas dan berakhir menanyai Karma alasan di balik tindakannya, lalu Karma bisa mengaku dia suka.

( _"Kenapa nggak bilang suka dari awal aja?"_

" _Kalau gitu doang gak greget soalnya."_

" _...Karma."_

" _Iya, iya, jujur dah—mulanya kan aku cuma mau dinotis biar dia yang duluan nyapa, eh gak taunya aku dicuekin sampai aku harus susah-payah ngejahilin dia segala."_

" _Makanya kalau urusan suka tuh jangan kebanyakan rencana. Itu tumpukan_ shoujo manga _selama ini memang buat ganjelan meja? Pelajari dong moralnya."_

" _Kumara, kamu ini separuh_ kuudere _separuh_ tsundere _ya."_

" _K, Karma-_ nii _OOT."_ )

Jadi begitulah. Kedua saudara kembar Karma—yang sejak kelulusan sekolah dasar sudah diculik sang ayah dan bunda ke India sementara Karma ditinggal di rumah karena _mereka lupa_ —segera diperalat dengan tidak berkeprisaudaraan dalam upaya membantu Karma meluruskan jalan cintanya. Ea.

Eh? Urusan sekolah mereka?

Tenang saja, _image_ cerdas Kumara memang nyata, dan walau Kamara lebih mirip istri idaman semua pria, dia juga tidak kalah cerdas dibandingkan kedua adiknya. Karena mereka _homeschooling_ selama masih tinggal di India, mereka lulus beberapa bulan lebih cepat dari Karma.

("Sejujurnya sih aku menyesal."

"Kumara, hush, jangan suka gitu, kan kasian Karma udah jadi _anak nakal_.")

Rencana Karma sebegitu _complicated_ -nya, sampai ia berdosa tanpa sengaja meng-PHP-kan Okuda saat coretmerengekcoret meminta si gadis berkacamata untuk menyiapkan pelindung di bawah air dan tabung udara, serta sengaja memeras Koro- _sensei_ agar bertransformasi menjadi dewa- _kappa_ -berbentuk-gurita. Belum lagi menjahili Gakushuu dulu seperti biasa untuk memancingnya.

Dan setelah itu semua, yang setan merah kita minta hanya _email_ saja. Kumara dan Kamara—yang langsung didepak pulang oleh Karma sewaktu yang bersangkutan sadar Gakushuu mencuri-curi lihat keduanya—agak-agak tidak terima dengan hasil rencana kembaran mereka.

Ya iyalah, mereka kan pulang ke Jepang untuk leha-leha, bukannya jadi asisten dewi cinta. Mana mereka harus memakai _gel_ aneh entah apa dan bernafas di bawah air selagi menunggu Karma dan cowok taksirannya melakoni adegan wajib film India. Belum lagi saat mereka bertanya siapa makhluk malang yang diperalat Karma untuk berperan sebagai dewa- _kappa_ -berbentuk-gurita, Karma hanya mengedipkan mata dengan sok imutnya sambil berkata;

"Ra-ha-si-a~"

Kurang ngeselin apa. Kalo bukan keluarga, abis deh Karma di- _threesome_ kembarannya.

...ralat, maksudnya dianiaya.

Kamara selaku saudara yang tertua sebenarnya agak khawatir dengan rencana Karma. Gimana kalau Gakushuu jatuh cinta justru pada Kumara atau dirinya? Nanti Karma jadi gila lalu memanjat menara listrik untuk terjun kan bahaya.

.

.

Karma tidak salah perhitungan. Entah secara naluriah ia sadar Gakushuu juga menyimpan perasaan atau memang bakat alami memprediksi pola pikir anak siluman lipan, setelah saling membalas _email_ dengan polos tanpa dosa selama setengah bulan, Karma dengan sukses menerobos _barrier_ 'saingan' dan naik level menjadi 'teman'. Ia dan Gakushuu menjadi semakin akrab karena sama-sama kasihan pada Kumara dan Kamara yang dari awal kemunculan mereka langsung ditaksir oleh banyak orang di Kunugigaoka.

"Kamara ditaksir Sakakibara dan paling tidak tujuh puluh lima persen anggota sekolah."

"Mending cuma mereka. Kumara kasihan ditaksir kepala sekolah."

"Sama Papah?!"

Mereka hanya kasihan saja tapinya, dan tidak berbuat apa-apa. Karma dan Gakushuu masih sayang nyawa. Gakushuu sangat sayang dapat restu menikah dari orangtua. Karma tidak sayang keluarganya dan berakhir disumpahi oleh kedua saudaranya.

Karma tidak salah perhitungan dalam rencananya membuat Gakushuu suka **hanya padanya**. Tapi dia lupa mempertimbangkan kemungkinan ada orang lain (koreksi: BANYAK orang lain) yang akan suka pada kedua saudaranya. Karena meskipun Karma acapkali dikecam sebagai setan, dia tetaplah setan yang pintar dan tampan. Sisi busuknya cuman di kepribadian. Kamara dengan _cardigan_ dan senyum menawan dapat dengan mudah menjerat hati perempuan dan membuat anak lelaki yang **mengaku** heteroseksual deg-degan. Kumara yang selalu rapi, rajin, dan sopan jelas patut dijadikan teladan.

.

.

"Rambutnya semerah daun _momiji_ ,

Senyumnya sehangat matahari,

Melihatnya kujeritkan o-em-ji,

Dia lebih cantik dari bidadari."

Sakakibara tiba-tiba unjuk bakat sebagai pujangga, membuat _haiku_ —atau pantun?—yang jangan tanya saya kenapa begitu gajenya. Kamara senyam-senyum aja. Sorenya Sakakibara berpuisi lagi sambil bawa bunga. Besoknya Sakakibara tambah anggota. Kamara iseng tebar pesona dan lempar _kissbye_ ke udara. Sakakibara dan para pemabuk cinta lainnya kontan bertarung bagai gladiator Roma memperebutkan _kiss_ yang tak kasat mata. Kamara asyik ngemil permen Kiss yang sudah langka sambil baca tulisan di balik bungkusnya.

.

.

Kumara memasang wajah datar. Matanya difokuskan ke depan tanpa diizinkan melirik tangannya yang gemetar. Meski menurut pengamatannya Asano Gakuhou bukanlah pria yang kasar atau gahar, ia cukup berbahaya untuk membuat si pemuda merasa tidak aman berduaan dengan beliau di satu kamar, meskipun di kantor itu ada jendela lebar yang mengarah ke dunia luar.

(Letaknya di belakang meja sang kepala sekolah dan letak kantor itu sendiri di lantai dua. Sekalipun pintar, Kumara tidak terlalu mahir berolahraga, apalagi _parkour_ seperti Karma.)

"T, tapi bukankah bapak sudah punya Asano- _kun_?"

"Bukankah dia sudah jadi punya kakakmu?—lebih tepatnya, _benar-benar_ kakak kembarmu, bukan hasil kejujuran anakku dengan makhluk penunggu sungai dimana ia menceburkan kakakmu?"

"M, mengenai itu-!"

"Lagipula, saya menginginkan **hal yang lain** darimu."

Sangat _creepy_ dan ambigu. Kumara ingin menangis pilu, tapi niat itu diurungkan lantaran malu—dan tidak mau membuat seorang bapak-bapak sado nan pedo jadi bertambah nafsu. Ia ganti berniat mengutuk Karma dan bergegas mencari boneka jerami untuk dipalu.

.

.

"Hei, Karma, ayo kita jadian."

"Eh?—Sial, aku keduluan."

"Dasar menyebalkan. Mau kuberi ciuman?"

"Haha! ...silakan."

.

.

(Woy! Apa-apaan nih cerita, kok patah-patah?!)

(Maklumlah, namanya juga yang buat manusia.)

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu tanpa terasa. Kumara stres dia ditaksir—dan di- _blackmail_ —sama kepala sekolah yang luar biasa. Kamara hidup bahagia sebagai primadona Kunugigaoka; setiap ia menapakkan kaki memasuki sekolah selalu berkumandang lagu India.

(Untuk referensi, silahkan lihat video di blog ini: gettysburgaddress . tumblr post / 138822013300)

Gakushuu dan Karma masih awet saja. Tak ayal ada yang penasaran bertanya; "Bagaimana sih awal ceritanya?"

Lalu Gakushuu akan menahan tawa nostalgia dan bersuara; "Mulanya, aku sedang mengejar Karma yang menjahiliku ke hutan di belakang sekolah..."

.

.

Esoknya, Asano Gakuhou terpaksa membuat peraturan baru yang disebarluaskan lewat segala media dan dipastikan dipatuhi setiap penghuni Kunugigaoka:

 **Baik guru maupun siswa dilarang menceburkan apapun dan siapapun ke sungai di belakang sekolah.**

Sebelum peraturan itu dikeluarkan, sudah lima belas makhluk malang yang jadi korban. Kasihan.

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** Maafkan kalau sekuel 'Akabane Ada Tiga?' ini mengecewakan, _minna-san_ *tebar bunga tujuh rupa dan kemenyan* Nyx terlalu bahagia mendapati _review_ digitnya ada dua, jadilah Nyx memaksa melanjutkan cerita padahal sebenarnya ia tidak tahu alur ceritanya mau dibawa kemana.

Apakah ada yang kecewa Gakushuu _hanya_ bersama Karma? :v

Nama Kamara di-Jepang-kan dari nama _unisex_ India Kamala yang berarti teratai atau merah pucat. Nama Kumara diambil begitu saja dari nama India yang sama yang berarti anak laki-laki (gak kreatif banget, sumpah). Nama keduanya saya pilih biar pas sama Karma.

 **~Omake~**

"Gakushuu sialan! Jangan lari, kau lipan!"

Uh-oh, masalah di nirwana?

"Makanya jangan kebanyakan tidur siang, Karma _sayang_ , kecuali di ranjang! Salahmu sendiri begitu merangsang!"

"Jangan terlalu gamblang! Astaga, kemana kau yang dulunya begitu gelagapan?! Menyebalkan!"

Gakushuu tidak bisa tidak tertawa walaupun nafasnya terengah-engah—lantaran harus berlari dan menghindari Karma di hutan dengan lincah. Karma juga tidak sudi menyerah. Gakushuu dan Karma toh memang pasangan yang terkenal saling tidak mau kalah.

Karma memberi tekanan pada telapak kakinya, mengaplikasikan gaya pegas untuk melontarkannya ke depan, dan sukses membuat sang rambut merah **menyundul** Gakushuu masuk ke sungai di depannya.

(Paralel adegan dengan prekuel—padahal aslinya saya hanya malas merangkai kata-kata.)

"!"

"Akh—dasar lipan payah! Ngapain sih pakai acara kecebur segala?!"

Ucapan boleh bernada marah, padahal khawatir, takut, menyesal, dan aduh-mampus-abis-ini-pasti-diapa-apain-Gakugaku-dah tampak jelas di wajah. Apalagi Karma segera loncat indah, naik ke sebuah batu besar sebagai pijakannya mencari Gakushuu di bawah.

Hanya untuk terpaku tiba-tiba saat sebuah suara gaib mampir di telinganya;

"Apa kau menjatuhkan sesuatu di sungaiku, wahai manusia?"

"...sesuatu, iya."

 **~Omake Tamat~**


End file.
